


Oh My...

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim learns that a jealous Blair is a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My...

## Oh My....

by Jesse  


Jim could not believe what happened tonight. Talk about someone not getting the hint. He and Blair were at a university dinner when this woman started hitting on him. Jim didn't mind at first. They made eye contact, and she said hello. Then, the next thing Jim knew, she was practically all over him. Jim even resorted to hiding, yes, hiding, behind his lover just to get away from her. He knew that Blair was getting angry, but there wasn't anything that Jim was able to do about it. When Blair grabbed Jim's arm and dragged him out of the bar, Jim couldn't have been happier. 

As they entered the loft, Jim locked the door and turned to Blair. "So, what did you think...OOF!" All the air left Jim's lungs and he was unceremoniously slammed against the door as an aroused Blair pinned him to the spot. Jim gave in immediately as Blair kissed and sucked on his lower lip. He tried to put his arms around the younger man, but Blair grabbed his wrists, twining his fingers with Jim's. As Blair continued to assault Jim's mouth, he raised Jim's arms above his head pinning them to the door. Jim moaned as Blair left his mouth, but was recompensed as Blair began licking and sucking his neck, trailing a slow path to Jim's ear. His neck was Jim's weak spot and he felt his knees start to give out. When Blair reached Jim's earlobe and sucked it into his mouth, Jim's knees finally gave out and he started sliding to the floor, taking his lover with him. 

Blair followed Jim to the floor not losing contact with his ear. As he was leaned against the door, Blair's tongue found its way inside Jim's ear and a loud groan filled the room. He tipped his head sideways, giving Blair greater access. Blair's mouth left a wet path from one ear to the other, lightly grazing his jaw, causing him to moan more. As Blair continued the attack, he slowly lowered Jim to his back on the floor. When Blair got him situated on his back, Blair laid full length on the older man, never once breaking contact with Jim's throat. 

Jim was practically whimpering by this time, but he managed enough thought to want to hold his lover. He brought his hands to Blair's waist, but, like before, Blair took Jim's wrists in his hands, interlacing their fingers and brought the hands to his face to kiss each palm tenderly. Next, Blair moved his lips to the soft flesh of Jim's wrist and sucked gently. He slowly made his way up Jim's arm, sucking and licking and nipping all the way to Jim's shoulder. Once that arm was thoroughly lavished, Blair brought the other wrist to his lips and proceeded in the same manner, until, finally, Jim's arms rest over his head once again. Once Jim's hands were out of the way, Blair went straight for Jim's neck, sucking and kissing. 

Jim was out of his mind. He knew he was going to die if Blair didn't do something soon. His head tossed back and forth and he moaned Blair's name. "Blair, oh god, Chief. Please. Oh god, please, baby." Jim sucked in all the air from the loft as Blair stuck his tongue in Jim's ear again. //I'm dying. Oh, god, I'm dying.// "Please, Blair, please!" 

But, Blair was deaf to Jim's pleas as he continued his onslaught. Slowly, Blair moved from Jim's ear back to his mouth by way of his jaw. The slowness of Blair's action was driving him insane. Jim was like a drowning man grabbing to a lifevest when Blair latched onto Jim's mouth. He almost tore Blair's tongue from his head as he sucked it into himself. And if that sensation wasn't enough, when Blair moved from Jim's ear to his mouth, the movement shifted Blair enough to where he could feel Blair's hard-on against his own. //Oh, god, kill me now. I *am* dead.// And, he bucked up to meet Blair. 

Jim knew he could overpower Blair at anytime and could remove his hands from over his head, but the thought of being dominated by his lover brought shivers to his large frame. //God, what a turn on.// 

When next Jim was able to gather a thought into his crazed mind, Blair had moved yet again, but, this time, down his body, sucking on his adam's apple before going lower. Blair had to remove his hands for his next task and stopped what he was doing. Jim looked at his lover for a brief moment and the mutual, unspoken consent allowed Blair to move his hands knowing that Jim would keep his arms over his head. Which he did. By some miracle of god, Jim was coherent enough to leave his hands in place. 

As Blair licked Jim's throat, he began to unbutton Jim's shirt. When the shirt was finished, Blair rubbed his hands up Jim's chest to slowly move the garment away. Blair teasingly rubbed his hands up and down Jim's chest squeezing the muscles there. Jim's head began thrashing with the sensations, but froze immediately as Blair's mouth latched onto a hard nipple. "Jeeeezus, Blair," Jim hissed. "Oh, god... Please!" 

Blair nipped and bit the hardened nub; cool tongue swabbing the sting away. Another wet trail on Jim's skin as Blair transferred from one nipple to the other, gracing the second nipple with the ravishing the first received. Teeth gnawed lightly, raising the nub to a hard point and a wet, rough tongue soothed the burn away. "Chief!!" Jim gasped in some air. "I want you, Chief. Oh, baby, I want you so bad. Please!" 

Blair looked up at Jim for the second time since he started his loving. A slow, soft smile lifted his lips and a tongue darted out to lick a nipple. Jim's head rolled back, neck muscles tightening. //Oh god!!// 

Jim's fists clenched and unclenched over his head. He knew he was dying. Death couldn't come fast enough. Then... Relief was there. Blair had released him from his denim prison. As Jim's cock sprang free, Jim let out all the air he'd been holding in. "Oh, yeeeaaahh," he sighed. But, Jim's relief was short lived. The next thing he knew, a hot, wet heat covered him, sending him into orbit. "OH GOD!" His hips lifted off the ground, thrusting himself into his lover's mouth. "Oh, god. Yeah, Chief, yeah!" His thrusts matched Blair's as his hips met Blair's talented mouth. Blair swallowed Jim's cock and he could feel himself at the back of Blair's throat. The tight heat surrounding him drove him closer and closer to the edge. And just when he didn't think he could take any more, he felt a finger nudge his centre. Life, as he knew it, was over. He exploded into a million pieces, shooting himself down Blair's throat like a cannon. Streams and streams of liquid burned down Blair's throat, and Jim felt his lover there to catch it all. 

Jim sagged against the floor, melting into a puddle. He'd never come that hard in his life. Okay, he hadn't come that hard since the last time Blair did this to him; a week ago. Jim just wanted to lie there, unmoving; become part of the floor. But, Blair had other plans. Jim may have been sated, but Blair most definitely was not. Jim looked up at his lover and saw a feral look that excited him and, truth be told, frightened him a bit. But, the excitement outweighed the fear tenfold. 

Before Jim realised what was happening, his jeans were ripped off his body, followed closely by his shorts, shoes and socks. Somewhere along the way, Blair had taken off his clothes, but where and when, Jim had no idea. Jim's knees were carefully lifted and Blair's cock nudged at Jim's entrance. He felt himself, miraculously, getting hard again. //Never thought *that* would happen.// 

Blair placed Jim's knees over his shoulder, tenderly kissing the side of each kneecap before pushing himself into Jim. He closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of this man, his friend, guide, lover, pushing his body into his. 

There was no pain. Blair made sure of that by his earlier preparation and the slow speed in which he entered him. Blair's cock was liberally coated with his own lubrication making penetration even easier. He moaned his pleasure when he felt the tip of Blair rub his prostate. Life began anew. He just died in Blair and now he was alive in Blair. //Oh god.// Blair started moving. Slowly, at first, but as his held back passion burst forth, his thrusts gained in speed and power and Jim was right there to greet him with every lunge. 

For the first time this began, Blair spoke. "You're mine, lover." He thrust deep and pulled out slow. "You belong to me." He slammed into Jim. "Mine!" Slam. "Mine!" Slam. Flesh smacked into each other. Blair's groin crashed into Jim's ass with every drive. "Mine, damn you!!" 

"Yeeeessssss," Jim howled his agreement. "Oh god...yyyeeeeeessssss!!!" And for the second time in less than ten minutes, Jim came. His orgasm was more intense this time. His back and Blair's shoulders the only things supporting him for several seconds as the orgasm engulfed him. Just when he thought the feelings couldn't be more intense, he felt Blair explode his life essence into him. Filling him with life and love. 

Lifetimes past before he was aware of anything. They had collapsed in a heap on the cold floor, Blair sprawled on top of him. With what they had experienced, with what *Jim* had just experienced, he didn't think that there would be anything left until he felt Blair nuzzle his throat. Not just a light 'after-loving' nuzzle, but more like a heavy let's-get-down-to-business nuzzle. 

"Oh god, Chief. No." Jim moaned. "I can't, babe." Blair did not stop. "You already killed me. Twice." Blair's lips moved to suck Jim's earlobe. "Chief, I... aaaahhh, yes," he moaned. Then, "No!" Jim grabbed Blair's head, clutching at the curls and reluctantly dragged him away to face him. "I can't, Chief." Jim looked into smokey, passion filled eyes. "I ca..." 

Blair broke free of Jim's hold and kissed him tenderly before moving down to lick Jim's neck. Jim's arms flopped down to the floor with a thud. His last coherent thought was, //Oh, my...// 

* * *

Email the author with comments. 

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi). 


End file.
